User talk:LegoAlchemist
Art (Again) Well, I'm not sure if the template thing is taken care of yet, but I thought I'd ask again. Seeing as I fail at drawing, could you help me draw some images for my characters? Evnyofdeath 07:26, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm about to start a huge drawing project, so I'm going to be very busy over the next few days. However, I might be able to squeeze in a little time for your characters. I can't guarantee I'll have them, like, tomorrow, but feel free to leave in appearance descriptions. I just might be able to get to it ^_~ Absolutely no promises on when they'd be done, though. As you can see, I have a lot of work on my load right now.-- 21:58, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thats fine. I never expected em that soon anyways. Well, there WAS a temporary image of Yami on the kingdom hearts fanfiction wiki, but it looks like it got deleted.....DESCRIPTION TIME! Yami has shoulder length somewhat shaggy dark red hair and golden yellow eyes (originally blue). He wears a light grey undershirt with a dark grey unbuttoned dress shirt over it and dark grey pants. He has mildly tanned skin and is about 5'8" tall. Evnyofdeath 00:31, August 7, 2010 (UTC) : Um.......Hello? I was wondering if you were able to draw Yami yet. Sorry if I'm asking too soon. Evnyofdeath 05:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Haven't got around to it. Sorry. -- 05:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Its alright, I understand you have a lot on your plate. Just out of curiosity, when do you think you'll be able to draw it? Evnyofdeath 05:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::It could be a long time. -- 05:50, August 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh....Um, would it be too much to ask for a mug shot then? I want to make a talk bubble, but don't have any sprites to put on one. Evnyofdeath 05:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll see what I can do. -- 05:56, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks a lot. Evnyofdeath 05:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Its been awhile, I was wondering if you had any time to do this? Evnyofdeath 18:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Gaah. Sorry. I've been pretty busy. I'll write it down in my planner. But I'm in school now, so my activity is pretty limited. -- 19:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Its alright, I can understand being busy. But thanks for scheduling it in........wait.....your in school? On Saturday?Evnyofdeath 19:13, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :XD no, I'm in school now, meaning I'm back in. I'm not literally in school now XD. -- 19:24, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :That makes more sense. Oh the wonders of online school, I can come to this site whenever I want, as long as I'm careful my grandma doesn't notice.Evnyofdeath 19:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :Real quick before it slips my mind. If you haven't started on my characters yet, could you put Ulmia Dark at the top of the list? I'm working on her article first and formost atm, and am actually considering trying to get it featured but I want an actual sketch of her character instead of the placeholder I'm using before hand. Evnyofdeath 23:24, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... well, it seems that you have an image for now, so I don't see why I should make it my top priority. -- 23:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, the thing is, I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE using place holder images. In fact, I can ONLY use the face of person in the image (Aruka Schild from Needless) for Ulmia, because the outfits they wear are NOTHING alike. What I meant when I asked that I didn't mean top of your list in general, I meant out of my characters. Evnyofdeath 23:44, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :::Hm, I see. -- 23:51, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Pixar:) Thanks For Understanding Lego Alchemist:) I Hope You Like The Concept of Kingdom Hearts Pixar which oversees Sora the original protagonist meet all the walt disney pixar characters:) Could you please check through my latest boss and character articles and tell me if they need improvement or if i've done something wrong on them:) Thank you Lukey 07:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC)BombardoLukey 07:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. -- 19:09, September 18, 2010 (UTC) House Of Toys World:) Hey I'm the co-creator of Kingdom Hearts PIXAR and i'm wondering if you know how to make an image like the ones of the worlds from the actual kingdom hearts series? A Recent User Named Carn Corn i believe has just created one for his world endsville based on the cartoon network series and it's spin-offs. If you know how to do this could you please, please make one for Toy Story which will have a bunch of white houses(andy's street and home) a nasty looking one(Sid's House) and sunnyside daycare. Thanks i hope to continue greatly contributing to this wiki:) Magnifo 02:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC)MagnifoMagnifo 02:02, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Staff Page *Deep breath* (Content hidden for space purposes; edit to view) ... Should be everyone I've seen vandalise today. Some are already blocked. -- I need a name (Complain here) 20:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I've reposted the list on Maggosh's talk page. -- I need a name (Complain here) 21:22, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Is it okay..? and to themes of my characters. Is that okay?}} Mod Please check out Forum:New Mods and vote for a user or add them. IRC problems Heroes and Villains Alex Hey LA if it's not to much trouble do you mind adding a little wolf on Alex thats a real wolf if you don't mind that is.--ZACH 05:38, October 5, 2010 (UTC) hey LA if a user named ODST-001 pops up it's Ribbons's cousin so don't banned him or Ribbons.--ZACH 06:41, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Dark Nothingness Keyblade Could I ask a favour? I need a recolouring of an existing Keyblade but as some could say I'm no good at imagine manipilation (especially when its a complicated design to begin with), your aid would be most welcome, the existing Keyblade is the No Name Keyblade. - BoRadiant 16:55, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :Hi BoRadiant. I would be happy to manipulate a photo for you... however, I will not do No Name. I'm still playing Birth by Sleep, see, still trying to fight the Mysterious Figure. I have yet to beat him, and I still don't know what the design of No Name is. I want to keep it a surprise for when I beat the boss myself. ...You can understand that, right? -- 19:05, October 12, 2010 (UTC) :I understand, if you want I'll wait until you get to the boss, however No Name will be spoken about at another time. I am also changing Lepton's Keyblade, however I was thinking a unique formed Ultima Weapon, while No Name is impossible at moment could you work on such an Ultima Weapon? Once again your aid is apreciated. - BoRadiant 20:13, October 12, 2010 (UTC) ''Merci beaucoup ! Destiny's Reach: Kingdom Hearts II If you have a Second Destiny's Reach, similar to the second Dissidia, maybe my character would be completed in time. - BoRadiant 18:12, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I'm just adding food for thought, something to consider for when DR I is finished. - BoRadiant 19:35, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Just no. A BILLION times no. I don't even want to think about a sequel; DR 1 is enough trouble as it is. :And if we do have a sequel, we'd be hosting votes for the few extra stories that get. So I couldn't guarantee you a spot. :But seriously, to make it clear, NO NO NO A BILLION TIMES NO. There are ''no formal plans for a sequel. Or a prequel. Heck, if all goes well with DR1, there couldn't possibly be a sequel. -- :Calm down, I was only indicating at the possibility, seeing as it was like Dissidia I alternatically assumed there would be a followup. If it helps, forget I said anything. - BoRadiant 21:39, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm plenty calm. I'm just being clear. -- 21:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Or more wisely is that we should let DR I play out for now, however remember this about the Darkness infecting Sora (Master Xehanort:) "Darkness cannot be destroyed, it can only be Channeled". - BoRadiant 22:13, October 13, 2010 (UTC) : I'm not trying to dissuade you, I'm just curious on the outcome since both Light and Dark are considered partially static, meaning they get stronger even though they are unchangeable in their base physics. - BoRadiant 15:34, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well then we'll "channel" him into destruction. BUAHAHAHA! -- 22:17, October 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::That is true, though I believe its written something like Dissidia 012 or something like that. - BoRadiant 15:24, October 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Here is also a thought about Destiny Reach, how do you intend for it to end? There are certain things that you have to consider: :::*Sora isn't the main enemy but the thing possessing him, by destroying Sora there is no garantee that the Darkness possessing him will be destroyed, it actually may get stronger since death/destruction and sining is technically the source of a Darkness' power (e.g. Terra's anger, Xehanort's greed, Vanitas' Pride (ironic since Vanity is an extension of Pride), etc). :::*I do find it entertaining that Sora actually falls to the Darkside, truth be told I was expecting someone like Terra or Riku, but it being Sora puts "the creme on the cake" making the failings of Light oh so sweeter. :::*Also, if this Almighty Darkness took over Sora's Heart then it must be a powerful being indeed therefore I have no idea how Riku, whom has Darkness problems of his own, will manage to stand up to him. :::*I'm not trying to dissuade you, I'm just curious in how it will come about. How will it end? Will it be written up somewhere in a form of "story format"? Also the most curious fact one must consider is that Darkness and Light are patially static, they get stronger but this basic physics don't change. At any rate, I look forward to seeing how things develop. - BoRadiant 15:37, October 26, 2010 (UTC) As you've seen for yourself, there are several plot points that the characters need to overcome during the story. *Very true. However, we must be aware that a few of the characters (nathaniel, for instance) knows about the "darkness must be channeled" concept, and of course those characters would make it a priority to, if not destroy it, channel it to a space that would make it impossible to escape from, without killing Sora. The characters, especially Nathaniel, will of course want to find a way to ensure history doesn't repeat itself. Also, we can't forget that "darkness can only be channeled" came from Master Xehanort, whose intentions were to manipulate Terra. What he said is not technically correct. *I do too >:D It would be boring to see the same people fall to darkness over and over again. It's time for a change; something unexpected to happen. I mean, who would have thought that Sora could have succumbed to darkness? That is to show that this darkness is very VERY powerful, a force that is most certainly a big problem in the KH Universe. Light can't win all the time. That would be boring. *Note that Riku already knew that he did not have the strength to defeat Sora (as he is his best friend, and this darkness is a REAL jackass), that is why he summoned the heroes from the different universes. Riku achieving the strength to face Sora himself will be a point of plot for his story. *Well, "Dark Sora"'s grand scheme is to capture Kingdom hearts by taking control of all of the worlds Kingdom hearts's light is cast upon, absorb some of its power, then destroy it and become the perfect darkness-incarnate. Of course, the Fanon universe makes it clear that there is no way he can capture EVERY world. Instead, Kingdom hearts is attained by another, ancient method: Destiny's Reach, an energy that ties everything together, including separate universes and dimensions. All of the warriors were summoned by Destiny's Reach's power. When two opposing sides of Destiny's Reach are summoned, one with light, one with darkness, the conflict between the two is literally a battle to create Kingdom hearts: Whichever side defeats the other, Kingdom Hearts will be summoned as the incarnate of either light or darkness, whichever won the previous conflict. Sora's mistake was that, in the end, the heroes won the conflict, and a light-based Kingdom hearts was summoned. Sora successfully destroyed Kingdom hearts, then merged with the remaining pieces, becoming, as he hoped, a perfect being. But not a perfect being of darkness. He unknowingly absorbed fragments of Light itself, light that exists only in Destiny's Reach, and the heroes that are connected to Destiny's Reach. It is because of this one flaw in his plan that the heroes turn his own power against the darkness, strip it from Sora's body, and either destroy it for good or seal it somewhere forever. Then, as destiny's Reach's power is used up, the heroes fade back into their own dimensions. That's about as far as I've thought of. It needs a few tweaks here and there, but that is basically how I plan the ending. maggosh gave me the idea of "Destiny's Reach" :D -- 19:10, October 26, 2010 (UTC) A Bit Of An Issue Some music specifically for DR In you and I, there’s a new land— You’re all I need… You smiled at me— My sanctuary… My sanctuary… Angels in flight— Please oh baby… Don’t go Destiny’s reach is beyond the grave The past fades in the futures glow Truth and shadows dressed in a cloak of valor Towards the ending we all must know Tonight brings the dark Crown The dark crown of twilight thorns Blooming chaos with a voice of woe Calling to me Too late for whispers Too late for the crush Changing color for the humbling pride The Spirit is over town, waiting for me to hit the floor Booming thunder for the voice of one calling tonight Tonight fate is red sound A red sound about your core Time is gathering the souls for the mourning last fight Nobody Sovereign 17:37, October 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm... Sort of a mixture of Dissidia's theme, Sanctuary, and Simple and Clean... I like it. I'd love to hear the tune! -- ::What I was thinking was something like, how Dissidia's opening starts with the Prelude theme; in our case, it could be Dearly Beloved. maggosh 18:40, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, I've discovered that I cannot arrange music for vocal tracks. If someone can arrange the music that we want, I'll sing it and upload the file wherever we wanna put it - Nobody Sovereign 13:29, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Help me D: So, I'm new to this wiki. Maggosh told me to use Steven Owens's page as a format for my character, and... I accidentally named my concept art file "OwenEmotions.jpeg" because I was looking at that file name for awhile -_-" Can you help me delete the file? I'll upload a new one. Here's the link: http://kingdomheartsfanon.wikia.com/index.php?title=File:OwenEmotion.jpeg thanks, and sorry for the trouble :D 17master 12:15, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :For starters, it's Owen Stevens, not Steven Owens XD. :Second, I'll do even better. I'll just rename your file, so you don't have to reupload it. Just tell me the desired name, and I'll get crackin'. -- 17:35, October 16, 2010 (UTC) What The Heck...? About character infoboxs You mean the original one I used, the blue one, was the right box all along? DOH!!! Zh'xonRomulus 23:58, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Sune DR Image! Thou hath been summonéd to thine IRC. New talk bubble So we meet again, chosen lego wielder... Hey it's me, CLC. Decided to drop by and maybe reside here as my secondary editing wiki (our wiki will always be my home base). This place is pretty weird. I kinda like it. :D Oh can i use my talk bubbles on this wiki too? Now I'm gonna look like a total n00b cause of my red sig --> CaelumLucisCaliga 17:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Hmm... I guess I'll just start writing a fanfic? Ok i guess. Hey how do ya make those logos like the Avastar: Kingdom Hearts one? Like the big one and the small one on the upper right corner of the article? I gotta gets me one o those! :D CaelumLucisCaliga 19:05, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Do you really not mind to make me one? If you don't, could you make one with the following descriptions: *the heart would be black on the left half and light silver on the right half *the border around the letters in Kingdom Hearts would be grey *right under Kingdom Hearts, the words A N O T H E R ' S S T O R Y would be written in grey (ps please keep the letters fairly separated like that) As for the little icon, half-black half-light silver heart with grey letters KH:AS I would completely understand if you can't or refuse to make me those logos. If you don't mind, I'd be very grateful if you do. Thanks! :D CaelumLucisCaliga 23:25, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Search bar in Oasis Please add .WikiaSearch .autocomplete { color: #3A3A3A; } to MediaWiki:Wikia.css. This will enable you to see the text in the search drop down box at the top. Rappy 02:34, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Is that necessary? I see the drop down text just fine. maggosh 03:06, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::In Oasis or Monobook? It's white on white for me. Rappy 03:08, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Oasis. maggosh 03:13, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's very odd. What color is the text in that drop down for you? *signs out to check default colors* Rappy 03:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Black. maggosh 03:17, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah. I see that and I know why. It's an inherited color from the body and I have my search bar moved to a different spot on the navigation that isn't inheriting the color. *hacks it with his .js instead* Rappy 03:19, November 29, 2010 (UTC) (reset indent) Fixed. Thanks for the feedback. Rappy 03:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. Always glad to help. maggosh 03:38, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Especially when it's an oversight and the problem is on my end. Glad you questioned the addition of the code. Rappy 03:42, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Glad to hear it. ^^ Say, not to push or anything, but are you going to put something up on the wiki? maggosh 03:47, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you mean? Rappy 03:49, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::Like, content wise. Characters, stories, etc. maggosh 03:51, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nah. Check my . I just help out here when Lego is lost. =) Rappy 03:54, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Ah, I see. Well, if you change your mind, you're always welcome. :) maggosh 03:55, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay su- er, it looks fi- um, oka- yeah, thanks, maggo- no, he's just here to help when I'm- Yeah, thanks ._. -- 04:25, November 29, 2010 (UTC) ::... *backs away, as to not incur the wrath of Mad Owen...* maggosh 04:29, November 29, 2010 (UTC) An Apology For My Mistakes Hello, you probably know me as the idiot who got the 3rd warning template, but I came here to say I am honestly, sincerely and extremely sorry for the trouble I have caused. This started when I created a Forum about Kingdom Hearts 3. Apparently, that's a big no-no. So I tried to move it to my Blog page and got in trouble for spamming. And then, ''being the proud person I am, I tried to remove the template and accidentaly blanked that page. When I saw what I had done, I didn't know what to do and then my lunch period ended, so I had no time to fix it or to ask anyone and it was the friday before Thanksgiving break and I have no connection at home at all. And, ''once again, my pride took over and I tried to delete those templates off my talk page. I am so, so sorry. Could you accept my apology? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I just came here to tell all the users that had to fix my mistakes that I am sorry, I had absolutely no malicious intent in doing so, and that I only came to this wiki to contribute and to write fanon stories with some of my friends. I am sorry. LexaIIIV 16:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello, again. Thank you so much for excepting my apology. Can you show me how to archive? And how to use a template for my profile? I want to learn all the things I can. Anyway, me and IceCreamRocks are going to make a story about what may have happened during the Keyblade War. When you get any free time, I would appreciate getting any ideas of what you think happened during the Keyblade War. Once again, thank you so much and I swear that I won't do anything like that again AND every red link on my future pages won't get ignored. Later! LexaIIIV 12:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Sune DR Action Man Other DR Characters NFZ Talk bubble images Forum hey Lego Dude mind dropping by Forum:staff? --ZACH 05:33, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Lego When are you coming back from Wiki break? 05:53, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I haven't decided yet, but it probably ain't soon. -- 23:56, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Merry ChRIstmas! Good news Remember how you said a FMA movie wouldn't be good because of the manga's ending? In found it takes place before the end of the series. Here's the link to information. http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/Fullmetal_Alchemist:_The_Sacred_Star_of_Milos 02:24, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Cool. Please sign your posts. -- 01:43, January 4, 2011 (UTC) :I forgot. 02:20, January 5, 2011 (UTC) TabberTab Hello :D Haha hey there Lego!! :D It's nice to hear from you! And thank you for the welcome! ;D I think I'm going to end up situating myself here as well for most likely the same existense (with some alterfications) as the KHWiki. Wow it is soo wierd not using my template or even a talk bubble :/ Doesn't feel right at all! XD But anyway I actualy would like some help here. The first state of business is talk bubbles as I absolutely CANNOT stand not using them. XD Could you tell me what the (if really any) rules regarding images are here? I'm thinking I'm gunna want pretty much the same talk bubbles as the other site but the sprites will have to be down loaded. Can I just do that? I know this site is way laxed with that stuff but I just wanna make sure. If there's one thing I hate it's getting into trouble >.> I look forward to hearing back from you! Later! And thanks again for your welcome! :D ~Roxas That is actualy what I had in mind for the images ;) I can just copy the codes from the other wiki and stick em here. And yea I would pretty much expect slow activity since this is pretty much a fan site yes? But for talk bubble sprites I can just upload the few that I really like without causing too much clutter right? I'm only gunna put up just the ones I really like and use often. As for using them I surely don't expect to use them here even remotely as much as in the other wiki but it's always good to have em ;) Thanks again dude :D by the way, since I'm talking to you anyway. What's the status on the move as of right now? I know we are moving to uhmmm SEWA or something like that.... I think I read it was a joining site with a lot of the wikias. I know you are one of the bi whigs of the project.... at least I think so judging by your amount of involvement in it... but I figured I'd ask. ~Roxas Heh no probs :D Well all I see is a lot of involvement from you so I can only assume ;P I had the same reaction when CLC told me I had become quite famous on the wiki for my picture editing XD Don't know how much truth there is to that as I don't go around asking people if they no of me XD But I just laughed a little. And thanks for the info :D One more thing. I uploaded the images and put up a template but the pictures aren't working in the template >.> could you see what I'm doing wrong?? Talk Bubble Template ~Roxas DR Ping 19:08, January 29, 2011 (UTC)|text=If you could see this, please and thank you, the Crono of Silver would be very pleased. kthxbai}} Gameicon Hey man, could you help me with my game icon? Mine is Kingdom Hearts: Another's Story. I can't get it to work. :( You Are The One Who Will Open The Door 18:19, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks }|— }|}} |line= purple |border= purple |border2= purple |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= aqua |textcolor2= aqua |text= Thanks, hey..wait, you're LegoAlchemist creator of Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. i've read a lot of articles around and about Avastar: Kingdom Hearts. you're really good. especially with the idea of Hybrid Heartless, i really enjoyed reading that article, pleased to acctually meet you. }} Pureblood/Emblem }|— }|}} |line= purple |border= purple |border2= purple |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= royalblue |textcolor2= darkslateblue |text=I see you have no Pureblood/Emblem Hybrid heartless pages yet, i have taken the liberty of making one for you. the pic may not be so good, so you can make another, improved, one. i think you might like it, it's name is: The Blood Behemoth. http://img248.imageshack.us/img248/5382/38913445.png }} }|— }|}} |line= purple |border= purple |border2= purple |fonttype= comic sans ms |textcolor= royalblue |textcolor2= darkslateblue |text=Ok, i get it, i half made it for you and i half made it so i'd have something good to hang up on my wall LOL. So, i just started a little project of my own and i was hoping to make it as good and detailed as AKH, it's called: Kingdom Hearts: Scarlet Darkness, i can't be a 1-man company, so if you're interested at all in joining my team just gimme a call, i could really use anybody's help right now. XD. }} RE:Xelmes DR Image PDD Concept Art Question about the Black Coat Hello Lego Hi, LegoAlchemist. I'm Axeken. I've seen you around the KHWiki and 1. thought it'd be nice to finally meet you and 2.with a Fanon story on this wiki, is there a limit on how long it is because I have a great idea in mind (prelude on my user page) but I kinda want it to be short novel length. Would I how to make a main page for the story to sum the story up, and in it put the link to the full story or something like that? Please help me.--User:Axeken10:48, March 22, 2011 (UTC) One other Question Hi again LA. just one other question, is there a certain rating level fanon has to stay at like G or PG because I kinda want my story to be more Final Fantasy like. I want to add description of blood and wounds but not gruesomely just something like "The wound was wereing me down and I was the blood was pouring out of me," or somthing like that. I don't want to add anything sexual expect some kissing scenes between the main protagonist and his love interest.-- User:Axeken 10:04, March 23, 2011 (UTC) My Kingdom Hearts III sub-title I gave my Kingdom Hearts III idea, it's sub-name. The Final Battlefields. The ending song is a cover of It's a Long Road sung by Hironobu Kageyama. 05:11, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday 16th Lego! SoraDragonCalibur 23:39, April 12, 2011 (UTC) :Happy day you were shoved out of your mother! -- 00:23, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Complete fail......... SoraDragonCalibur 01:26, April 13, 2011 (UTC) :....DANGIT ODION. -- 01:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Happy birthday! (not fail this time:D ) SoraDragonCalibur 05:00, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Happy Bday (to lazy to use talkbubble, its past midnight as I am posting this). Evnyofdeath 07:27, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Happeh birthday! (I still failed >_>) -- 00:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Welcome Thanks Lego ^_^ 03:50, June 13, 2011 (UTC) BEEP It's Me! BEEP Hey Lego! Haven't seen you in a while! Can I ask you something? How do you make categories? like your Category:Avastar: Kingdom Hearts? I need to get me one o' those! Oh and how did you make those drawings like the owen stevens ones that you use? Microsoft Paint? You draw and upload it? I NEED 2 KNOW!!!! :D You Are The One Who Will Open The Door 23:17, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Yo, bro. All you need to do is insert the name of the category at the bottom of the editing page. Either that, or you just insert Category:(category name) onto the article. Once you do that, just scroll down to the category box at the bottom of the page. Click on the red-link category to create the page. It's very simple! :) :As for those images, I hand draw them all then color them in Adobe Photoshop CS2. -- 23:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks man. Sadly, it looks like my characters will go image-less. Que Sera Sera. You Are The One Who Will Open The Door 01:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Blaid calls... Hey lego, it's SDC. It's been a while. Ever since members of DR have left one by one, the wiki has almost no activity. When you can, talk to Blaid, then we can get things up and going. I'm not exactly the best person for saying what exactly we should do. Blaid is the one to ask. SoraDragonCalibur 23:15, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Gaming Fanon Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Gaming Fanon Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:GamingFanonFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Been Awhile Hello Lego, been awhile hasn't it? I'm back again, though I can't guarantee how long for, one of my co-projects nosedived. Sigh. I noticed you edited the main page, thought I'd say hi and that it is good to have you back forever how long you're here. - Blaid 19:09, June 2, 2013 (UTC)